15 Years Pursuing a Cute Boy
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Hace quince años escribía poemas de amor solo para él, anhelando que le enviaría una respuesta por sus cartas que enviaba con insistencia.


Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son solo de Level-5. A exepción del One-shot.

* * *

><p>El frenesí de alguien estar escribiendo con el lápiz entre sus manos persistía. La chica, de cabellos azules y de una tez morena, se encontraba sentada admirando la hoja escrita, con una letra imprenta hermosa.<p>

Admiró su trabajo con sus orbes moradas, junto con una sonrisa.

La hoja escrita, consistía en un poema de amor… era la primera que escribía con mucha rapidez e insistencia.

Tomó la hoja, colocándola en una carta, lista para enviarla al correo y ser llegada a las manos a la persona que quería. Con mucho ímpetu, lamió la estampilla para pegarla en la carta, salió con suma velocidad de su casa, casi rompiendo la puerta con una fuerza sobre humana e ir a depositar la carta hacía el buzón de cartas, junto con su nombre escrito.

_Rika Urabe._

Quince años enviando cartas de amor, esperando una respuesta de esa persona.

Si aun no recibía esa respuesta, no le importaba, ella no desistiría en seguir enviando cartas. Con tan solo que su corazón y palabras llegaran hacía él.

En el primer año de secundaria, escribió su carta, todos los días practicando para que sus palabras fluyeran con naturalidad en lo que escribía, quedando de esa manera satisfecha y feliz de sus resultados.

Quizás debía calmarse un poco… pero eso no detendría que sus cartas se escribieran bien, ¿Verdad? ¿No se tenía que hacer con calma? Después de todo, igualmente lo que escribía era bastante sincero.

-Oye, Rika – Habló la peli salmón atrayendo su atención. Paró de escribir la chica. - ¿Has recibido una respuesta de él?

La mencionada negó con su cabeza sonriendo.

No importaba si ella no recibía una respuesta de él, aun seguía esperando una palabra.

Ha esperado quince años una respuesta de Ichinose, pero aun espera pacientemente.

El tiempo paso… llegando al segundo año, fue bastante exagerada que ni cuenta se había dado que su casa se estaba incendiando, más no hiso caso, siguió escribiendo su carta. Ya lista, con mucha insistencia lamió una vez mas la estampilla, pegándola en la carta y salir corriendo con el uniforme, ya no era un uniforme, solo llevaba la parte del cuello de este, la gente le miraba raro, solo depositó la carta en el buzón de cartas.

Cruzó sus dedos, entrelazándonos, rogándole a Dios que el chico que amaba, respondiera sus cartas de una vez. No es que ella halla perdido la esperanza, aun permanecía. Pero solo… esperaba una respuesta.

El tercer año llegó, al fin se había calmado un poco respecto a escribir… pero…

-Las ideas no llegan… - Suspiró la chica. - ¡Ya sé! – Exclamó parándose abruptamente, dejando de lado lo que escribía. - ¡Publicaré mis textos en el internet! – Canturreo feliz, tomando su notebook y empezó a pasar todos sus textos hacía un sitió web.

Segundos después de haber pasado todas sus cartas al sitió web, llovieron los favoritos sorprendiéndole y dejándole algo bastante claro…

_Todo su esfuerzo valdría la pena para que él las leyera._

En el cuarto año escribió una revista, todas las personas le conocieron, haciéndole bastante famosa respecto a sus textos, sus poemas de amor dedicada a esa persona.

Todo el mundo empezó a hablar sobre Rika Urabe, con mucho respeto. Una chica tan joven, escribiendo palabras tan hermosas para un chico que amaba tanto.

Mientras tanto, decidió escribir un libro… riéndose de la gente asalariada.

Quince años enviado poemas de amor hacía a él, esperando una respuesta con impaciencia.

En el quinto año, se volvió en una poetisa, se había vuelto tan seria, que ya veía a la gente de ignorante, como para desechar el amor de una forma tan vil y cruel, que le enfermaba ver gente así. Cautivó a mujeres de veinte a treinta y cuatro años con sus poemas.

Por el cesto año, enfermó. Escribió doscientos mil poemas ya. Ninguno de sus huesos se encontraban rotos, ni sus órganos dañados… pero simplemente enfermó.

Séptimo año se recuperó. Quedando totalmente renovada y llena de energías.

Vagamente recordó que como era él, como era su apariencia y empezó hoy, a compararle con algo.

-Quizás sea extremadamente plano… - Se dijo ella misma dejando de escribir, mirando por la ventana, perdiéndose por el cielo azul. – O una superficie plana… - Insistió una vez más imaginando, cerrando sus ojos. – Sea lo que seas… yo aun seguiré amándote… - Concluyó con una sonrisa dulce.

Incluso en el octavo año, ella no ha cambiado absolutamente en nada. Seguía siendo la misma poetisa apasionada, llena de esperanzas por recibir una respuesta.

-Hoy volveré a compararte en el día de hoy con algo… ahora quizás, has ganado varias competencias de sumo. – Se echo a reír un poco por su imaginación, pero no desistió. – Un sumo profesional…

Los poemas de amor que escribía ella, pensando en él detenidamente… quince años aun enviándole cartas con bastante insistencia, quince años ya. Pero aun así, no tenía respuesta, aun no recibía una.

En el noveno año tuvo un accidente, ese año estuvo lloviendo con furia, el camino que siempre tomaba estaba lleno de barro, sus cabellos se movían, tapando su vista, sujetando con mucha fuerza el paraguas para que no se mojará.

Sin darse cuenta, un tren se estaba acercando con rapidez, ignorando que la peliazul caminaba con dificultad por los rieles, por lo que el accidente fue "aparentemente" un golpe en la cabeza, a pesar de que la chica no recuerde su nombre, el sentimiento de seguir amando a Ichinose, prosiguió en su corazón.

Decimo año y onceavo, las memorias de Rika aun no volvían. Amaba cada día más, con sus memorias a él. Solo podía desear la respuesta que llegará de una vez por todas.

Durante el doceavo y el treceavo, sus memorias no regresaban para nada. Pero ella, aun seguía amándole con mucha pasión. Eso era lo único que tenía en ella.

En el catorceavo año, no volvieron. Cada día era frustrante y difícil para ella, no recordar su nombre, solo escribir poemas de amor, solo recordar el nombre de esa persona que no se ha dignado a responder todas sus cartas. Las esperanzas se iban decayendo, su voluntad de recordar las cosas ya no estaba allí, estaba abandonándole. Solo quería una palabra suya… busco cada pista, sobre él, donde se encontraría, que estaría haciendo… ¿Y si él…? No, rechazo esos pensamientos, no podía ser posible ¿O si?

El quinceavo año, sus memorias regresaron, sufriendo nuevamente un accidente de tren, una vez más estando hospitalizada en el hospital.

Recordó todo… su nombre, quién era y lo más importante… Sobre él.

Explotó en lágrimas, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, mojando la bata de hospital con ese líquido salado.

Trataba de soportar sus sollozos, pero si lo hacía, terminaría con leve hipo, ella no podía soportar sus lágrimas, no, no podía.

Lo que al fin pudo recordar…

Era que Ichinose Kazuya… murió hace quince años atrás…

Los poemas escritos de su amor hacía a él… si ella… Los seguía enviando, ¿Le alcanzarían?

En la antigua habitación de Ichinose, se encontraba repleta de aviones de papel… no cualquier avión de papel, si no, de los poemas de la joven que le amo durante tanto tiempo. Todos los días han sido tirados hacía allá, aunque él ya no estaba más aquí, ya no pertenecía en este mundo, le seguiría amándole hasta el final… pero…

-Creí que te volvería a ver… desapareciste otra vez… - Sollozó una vez más, mirando hacía al cielo. Buscando con su mirada una respuesta del chico, como si eso le reconfortaría… tantos, tantos años haber olvidado de que estaba muerto, le dolía, pero le amaba sin parar.

Los poemas escritos de amor… los ha enviado hace dieciséis años ya.

-Aun si no tengo una respuesta tuya… – Murmuró caminando hacía el árbol que siempre iba a regar con él, observando entre sus memorias, recordando que él enterró algo.

Busco con desesperación, desenterrando con sus propias manos, no le importaba si se desgastaban sus uñas, solo quería ver la pequeña caja que enterró hace esos dieciséis años.

-Aun si no tengo respuesta… - Sus ojos de cristalizaron una vez más. – Aun si no tengo respuesta… - Repitió una vez más.

Su mirada se encontraba ciega por las lágrimas que se acumulaban por sus ojos, pero el tacto frío de una pequeña caja la sacó de su trance, abrió la tapa, encontrando una carta llevando su nombre. La abrió rápidamente para ojearla, leyó lo escrito con curiosidad, La carta la abrazo contra su pecho, como si eso le reconfortará.

Lloró una vez más, pero esta vez no con amargura, si no, con felicidad. Todos estos años… cuando ya creía que la esperanza ya no existía, que su amor era totalmente un fracaso, la respuesta al fin había llegado con esa carta. La felicidad inundaba su corazón, se encontraba agitado, las lágrimas que recorrían por sus mejillas, se encontraban secas.

Y con un leve susurro, pero dulce dijo al aire:

-Gracias… Dios…

* * *

><p><em>No tengo nada que decir el One-shot, pero si, ha quedado chafita… no me quejo, pero aun sigo teniendo poco vocabulario xD Como verán, el One-shot ha sido inspirado en la canción: "15 Years Pursuing a Cute Boy" y la canción solo le pertenece a Vocaloid, no a mí, eh. Lo sé, hay mucha gente que no gusta de Vocaloid, otras si, pero esta canción me llego al alma, y decidí usarla, para basarla en el One-shot, si quieren entender, busquen el video para que luego me chorreen lo feo que escribo, si señores, escribo mal.<em>

_Cuando ya hallan mirado el video, según yo, creo que le veía mucho a Rika… no sé porque me la imagine escribiéndole cartas sin parar a Ichinose con poemas de amor, pero el final, si, lo deje abierto haber que piensan, pero esta todo clarito, LOL._

_Sin más los dejo. –Prepara escudo-_


End file.
